


if we close our eyes, it could just be me and you

by dumbochan



Series: welcome to the jungle [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Featuring Latino Daichi...?, KuroDai Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: "I got a new side job!”“You did?”“Yes, it’s at a club, called the Jungle.” Sawamura explained. “I work tonight… you should come out.”Kurodai Week Day 4: Admiration





	if we close our eyes, it could just be me and you

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))))))))
> 
> title from: love in this club by usher

Dance has always meant something to Tetsurou.

 

He started dancing back in middle school, when he met Bokuto and they would spend all hours of the night during summer breaks watching YouTube videos of people break-dancing in the streets. He then started playing volleyball in high school, and started dance lessons to work on his flexibility, which helped a bunch in many ways.

 

During college he was good enough to teach his own classes voluntarily at a small dance studio. After college, he was good enough to travel the world, teaching in various workshops and performing as a guest of honor in many competitions. A dance convention in Berlin led him to Iwaizumi, who had his own dance studio in Tokyo and offered Kuroo a job. That job led him to Sawamura.

 

Sawamura Daichi was no doubt the best thing to happen to Tetsurou (besides finding dance). They started dating shortly after meeting, Tetsurou admittedly smitten off his feet from the first sentence he shared with Sawamura, and it’s only gone up from there. Sawamura was also a dancer, one who, like Tetsurou, traveled the world teaching dance in workshops. Sawamura spoke fluent Spanish thanks to his mixed heritage and grew up in California, splitting his time between Tokyo and California for high school where he met Iwaizumi, and joined the dance circle.

 

Sawamura and Tetsurou have been dating for at least three years now, and recently started living together. However, because of that Tetsurou has noticed that Sawamura has been spending a lot of nights out and _not_ at home. He was starting to grow suspicious.

 

Based on the dynamic of his relationship with Sawamura, Tetsurou knew it was best to just be forward about it. So, as he and Sawamura sat around their small dinner table, scarfing down takeout, he breached the subject. “Hey, Dai… you know that you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes…?”

“So… where have you been these last few nights?”

“Last few-- oh! I got a new side job!”

“You did?”

“Yes, it’s at a club, called T _he Jungle_.” Sawamura explained. “I work tonight… you should come out.”

“I’m allowed?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t you be? I think you’d quite enjoy the show.” The smirk on Sawamura’s face made Tetsurou feel like he was a bad influence on his boyfriend, but he was curious so he agreed to be there. Sawamura then explained that Tetsurou could accompany Oikawa, since he was a regular along with Bokuto. Tetsurou tried to ignore the slight disappointment that one of his closest friends didn’t even bother sharing how his boyfriend was working at a club practically every night.

 

 

 

Sawamura left a few hours before Tetsurou, giving him some time to do quick research. Sawamura didn’t really bother elaborating on what type of club _The Jungle_ was…and when Tetsurou googled and found out it was a strip joint; he was definitely surprised. The idea of watching Sawamura strip on stage did a lot of things to his heart. He was anticipating the performance, yet he was also mildly aroused already, and also a little possessive over the fact that others would be there lusting after _his_ boyfriend. Nevertheless, the thought of seeing Daichi on stage, definitely outweighed any jealousy or bad feelings.

 

 

 

Arriving at the club with Oikawa, also known as Iwaizumi’s best friend, as well as Bokuto, Tetsurou made sure to look around and take in the atmosphere. _The Jungle_ was nothing like Tetsurou expected. Dim lighting that didn’t strain your eyes, modern furniture, neutral colors, and a very light hearted atmosphere is what Tetsurou stepped into after paying a small entrance fee to the bouncer Ushijima. The other club patrons all appeared to be around Tetsurou's age, late twenties probably being the oldest, and that was surprising. “Relax dude! This is going to be awesome!” Bokuto hooted, his hands grasping Tetsurou's shoulders and steering him towards the bar. Oikawa had already ditched them in favor of making small talk with the disc jockey Matsukawa.

“How many times have you been here?” Tetsurou questioned and Bokuto nodded.

“A good… five or ten? They’ve only been open for a couple of weeks! My friend works here too!”

“Yeah? Which friend?”

“Akaashi.”

“ _Akaashi_ is a dancer here? Kenma’s roommate?”

“Yes! He’s really good too—ManeAzu!” Bokuto pointed towards the bar, where a frightened Azumane stood wiping down the tabletop. Azumane visibly relaxed when he noticed it was just Bokuto.

“Azumane works here?” Tetsurou questioned as Bokuto pulled him towards the bar.

“He’s the bartender. Let’s get a beer!”

 

Azumane was Sawamura’s friend from high school and old roommate. He was the definition of a gentle giant, in fact, he was terrified of most things and had a glass-heart. It was surprising to find him as the bartender of a strip club. They chatted for a bit, small-talk really, until Oikawa waltzed his way over. “The show is getting ready to start, right Azumane-kun?”

“Yeah, two minutes.”

“Well, come on, let’s go find a table!”

 

 

They found a small booth off towards the side of the stage, which Tetsurou was thankful for. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the front in case the dancers liked to pick out people to tease. “Would you relax? You’re so tense it’s killing my vibe.” Oikawa commented, shoving Tetsurou playfully.

“I’m trying.” Tetsurou wasn’t exactly sure why he was tense.  

“Dude, be a bit more open-minded. This isn’t a strip show to get off to.” Bokuto added. Did it seem like _that_ was the reason why Tetsurou was tense? He will admit he never had a good image of strippers, but that was mainly from movies, the bad reputation society gave them, and ignorance.

“Yeah, Bo-chan is right. They don’t even get completely nude. The most skin they’d shown is shirtless with shorts that are as small as volleyball shorts. It’s more about their choreography and the charisma they ooze on stage. I commend them for having the balls to do it in front of so many people almost every night.” Oikawa explained, making Tetsurou feel immensely better that patrons haven't been able to see _all_ that Sawamura had to offer. 

“It’s starting.” Bokuto then pointed out as the lights dimmed and a single spot light shown on the small stage.

 

 

 

The crowd began to cheer in excitement, and Tetsurou has to admit he was also a bit intrigued now. If his friends enjoyed the show, he could too. If Sawamura enjoyed working here, there had to be something great about it, right? “Good evening everyone~ it’s your DJ Mattsun here to introduce your emcee for the evening. Let’s give _Mischievous Angel_ a round of applause!” The crowd cheered as a fair haired man made his way towards the spotlight.

“Good evening, lovely patrons. We have a quite the line up for you all today! I’ll be your emcee for this evening.” The crowd cheered, “Oh stop! You'll make my blush!... As you know, we do things a little different around here, and before we start, let’s set some ground rules. This is a look but you can’t touch zone! Show some respect for our dancers and keep your hands to yourself.” Sugawara, another friend and old high-school buddy of Sawamura, winked at the crowd, “Second… no throwing money/paper/stacks or whatever slang word you want to use. It’s a bitch to clean up between sets. Third… we’re all here to loosen up and have fun! Our dancers have worked hard and are ready to show you a good show, but no photographs. If we spot a cell phone or camera aimed at the stage, one of our nice security guards will have a lot of pleasure escorting you out. Are we good?” With affirmation from the crowd, Suga smiled brightly, “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

 

“How do they collect tips if you can’t throw them on stage like in the movies?” Tetsurou asked curiously.

“They have collection bins with each dancers’ name on them near the exit. It’s easier that way.” Oikawa explained, “But trust, these boys earn a bucket load in tips. Emcee-chan is right, it probably is a bitch to clean.”

 

 

 

“First dancer up tonight is quite the gem, and its not just because he has green eyes. It’s also a good thing he never sleeps, because he’s guaranteed to keep you up all night. Please welcome, _Nocturnal Jade_.” Suga introduced, walking off stage as the curtain was drawn, revealing someone clad in leather.

 

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto hooted.

“Bo-chan! Quiet down! You’re embarrassing me!” Oikawa complained, making Tetsurou laugh as Bokuto completely ignored him.

 

The lights dimmed, a green spotlight shining on Akaashi as the song Gimme More by Britney Spears began to play. Tetsurou has seen Akaashi dance in a classroom setting only a few times, and from his observance, Akaashi was more of a contemporary dancer, with some formal training in ballet and jazz as a kid. On stage, he oozed an immense amount of confidence, his hips moving sensually and hitting every beat. As he slowly started removing some of his clothing, Tetsurou couldn’t help but blush while Bokuto continued hooting like a madman. It was a great performance, and the winged eyeliner made his eyes more alluring than they already were. If Tetsurou wasn’t so far gone over Sawamura, he would definitely develop a crush.

 

 

 

“Next we have the leader of a rowdy circus, _the Ringmaster_. There’s no clowning around tonight, however, in fact, we’re all in danger! Our _Ringmaster_ is playing fireman tonight and he’s going to save us all.” Suga introduced.

 

The sound of fire sirens blasted throughout club before Terushima ran out onto stage, dawned in full firefigther gear and armed with a small fire hose. Tetsurou recognized Terushima as one of Sawamura’s loyal students. “Damn, it’s so hot in here.” He smirked, fixing the hat on his head, before the Hot in Here by Nelly began to play.

 

Tetsurou remembered when Terushima first began dancing at Iwaizumi's studio; he was all over the place, a kid with a lot of potential but no technique. With coaching from Sawamura, he was able to control his movements, and improve his technique earning some finesse, and it showed in his choreography now. Terushima’s performance was a lot more… suggestive than Akaashi’s strip tease, yet it worked? Terushima’s over the top personality definitely translated on stage, and he did not hesitate to make his way through the crowd, dancing right up in some patreons faces and flirting openly. Tetsurou wasn’t surprised at all as he watched Terushima picked out a random pretty girl to dance in front of and help him remove his fireman coat and suspenders.

 

 

 

“Wasn’t that quite a performance?” Suga questioned as the crowd cheered, “I know you all are on the edge of your seats now for this next dancer. You know him, you love him, and he’s obsessed with Godzilla. Tonight, he’s planned a cliché performance that will for sure have you grabbing your drink and downing it like a dog in heat. Give it up for _Rocky_!”

 

When Iwaizumi came out on stage, the crowd went wild, and Oikawa stood up from his seat to cheer on his best friend. Tonight, Iwaizumi was dressed like a cowboy, and Tetsurou had a feeling he knew what to expect. As the beginning beat of Pony by Ginuwine began to play, Tetsurou felt slight triumph for being right.

 

Iwaizumi has always been an amazing dancer, for as long as Tetsurou has known him. So he was not surprised how eager the crowd was to see him perform. Honestly, Tetsurou always pictured that Iwaizumi would be a great stripper, and apparently he was right. As Iwaizumi started slowly undressing, the crowd began to chant his stage name, making Tetsurou chuckle because he couldn’t help but join them. He was really starting to loosen up and see the art of exotic dancing. Also, seeing Iwaizumi rip off his clothes with such ease made Tetsurou want to try it himself. Iwaizumi ended his performance in just his boxers, making sure to toss his hat into the crowd, showing off a dazzling smile, and making some girl extremely lucky when she caught it.

 

 

 

“Raise your hand if you need some water to quench your thirst!” Suga questioned, laughing as the entire audience raised their hands, “Make sure you ask your waiter. Next, we have a scene pulled right out of Magic Mike…. kind of? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to witness a mirroring performance in person? Well, today is your lucky day! Our resident _Dragon_ and _Maddog_ have just that performance for you.”

 

The curtain was drawn back, revealing Kyoutani and Tanaka standing, facing each other with a archway separating them and acting as a ‘mirror’. Their dance was to TiO by Zayn. Kyoutani was one of Oikawa’s reluctant pupils (he preferred Iwaizumi’s teachings but his classes were always overcrowded), while Tanaka was one of Sawamura’s. Tetsurou would have never thought that this odd pair got along well enough to choreograph an entire strip performance together yet alone mirroring each other, but thinking back their personal dance styles were quite familiar. This was definitely more of a dance routine than a stripping one, and Tetsurou appreciated it because it was quite fitting for the two dancers. In fact, some of the dance moves used where quite innovative and he might have to interpret them to fit his own dance style. It was amazing how well Kyoutani and Tanaka moved in sync, making Tetsurou wonder how long have they been friends? When the performance ended, Tetsurou made sure to applaud just as loud as the crowd, really enjoying himself so far.

 

 

 

“That was better than Magic Mike in my opinion. Let’s give them another round of applause,” Suga prompted. “Now… I want you all to close your eyes, and imagine that we’re going on vacation oversees. We’re on a beach, enjoying a mojito or two, maybe even sangria… and you meet a hot Latin lover…. What happens next? Let’s welcome _El Cuervo_ and find out!”

 

Tetsurou grabbed his drink, taking a long sip as the stage revealed ‘ _El Cuervo_ ’. He almost did a spit take as his eyes fell upon Sawamura, of all people. Sawamura was dressed in a full suit (coat, trousers and even a waistcoat) along with a fedora, smoking a fake cigar as he reclined back against a pole. Havana (Remix) by Camila Cabello ft. Daddy Yankee began to play, and Tetsurou didn’t understand the Spanish lyrics, but that didn’t matter because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Daichi. 

 

Sawamura in the classroom setting, was a powerful dancer. Great at popping, locking, hitting beats hard and with strength. He had an immense control over his body, and he exploited that power easily. Sawamura on stage, was a completely different person.

 

He was fluid, hitting beats more sensually, his hips rolling with ease. Tetsurou’s breath was definitely taken away. He could see some hip hop influence, as well as Latin dance styles, with a bit of jazz all intermingled to create a great performance. 

 

As Sawamura started losing his articles of clothing throughout his dance, Tetsurou had to reach for his drink to help moisten his parched throat. He could see Sawamura mouthing the lyrics, and he could only imagine his baritone voice mouthing the Spanish like the native speaker he was. Then Sawamura’s eyes found him in the crowd, tossing a wink his way as he tossed his shirt to the floor, his abs glistening in the spotlight. The only thing that came to Tetsurou’s mind was that he was so fucked.

 

Sawamura leaned his back onto the poll, his hips thrusting outward as he did a smooth body wave, getting down on his knees and doing a few hip thrusts to the beat. It was so different from his usual dance style, yet so Sawamura, and Tetsurou's mind was truly blown. Who would have thought that under that sweet, responsible, caring man, was this...sexy? Tetsurou could feel his pants getting tight, his body running hot, and his eyes refusing to leave the sight of his boyfriend slowly removing and slipping out of his trousers. At one point, it felt like only he and Sawamura were in the room, especially from the looks Sawamura was surely sending his way. The fact that he was missing out on multiple shows of this was mind-boggling, and if Tetsurou wasn't so turned on, he would be demanding some answers from Sawamura. 

 

The performance ended sooner than Tetsurou would like, and he definitely did not miss the kiss Sawamura blew in his direction. As Sawamura left, and Sugawara began to introduce Kamasaki's, or the _Steel Giant's_ , performance to Talking Body by Tove Lo, Tetsurou's mind couldn't help but replay Sawamura's performance and wondering if he'd be able to get a more private viewing in their bedroom tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to end it here. to be continued...maybe? (Most likely.)


End file.
